Midnight Encounters
by harlequincabaret
Summary: Hermione had spent long hours studying and needed a chance to relax. She decides to take refuge in the Prefect's bathroom, where she can de-stress in the bath. But she soon is not alone, and things are about to get 'steamy'... /DracoXHermione drabble/oneshot.


_**A/N: This is my first attempt at anything remotely smutty. It's kind of an experiment. Not really story-centric, just a little drabble written to practice "mature" writing. Take it with a grain of salt.**_

**Author's Universe: Hermione is sorted into Slytherin house. Throughout the years she has grown attracted to a certain Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy. As Prefects at Hogwarts, certain privileges are given. Like access to a premier bathroom…**

Hermione repeated the password over and over in her mind as she approached the Prefect bathroom. She rarely used it, but today she felt it was much-needed. She had crammed for her Arithmancy test that was coming up quickly. Well, it was the following Friday…but that would not stop Ms. Granger from stressing. Her fingers ached from tirelessly taking notes, and her eyes burned from the strain of reading miniscule textbook font.

Yes, a nice bath would do. She could choose whether or not to indulge in colorful bubbles. And if she was feeling particularly adventurous, there were specials oils and concoctions to help ease her tired joints. It would help settle her mind and allow her body to relax.

She'd been so…_tense_. Even Pansy (her flighty friend) noticed, and she rarely cared for the problems of others. And to top it off, Malfoy was being even more intrusive than ever.

He'd always had a knack for annoying her. She played with the idea that he was jealous. Perhaps he envied her strength of mind. Lately his snide comments toyed with her composure more than ever before. She challenged him sometimes, often out-witting him. What else did he have to tout but the wealth of his parents? He was smart enough, sure. But his intellect did not even touch the sheer potential that Hermione so obviously demonstrated day after day. And although Houses normally stuck together on matters, Slytherins (above all) strived to be the very best—especially if it meant outshining their comrades. They were all about ambition and guts, and they ran a perpetual race to the top.

Hermione could barely get through one foot of parchment without the pale-faced boy interrupting her thoughts. He'd ruined plenty of perfectly good sentences about gurdyroots and goblin wars just to set her off. She'd nearly broken down and screamed one night, but the thought of getting any **more** off-task deeply upset her.

But here in the Prefect's bathroom, she felt at peace. Complete silence enveloped her. There was the occasional 'drip…drip…' from the many faucets, but it was easy to tune out. When she made sure she was alone, she eagerly stripped down. Her pleated skirt and knickers fell to the floor with a soft 'shhhh', and she pulled off her gray and green vest hastily. Each button on her blouse was an annoyance. When she was bare, she set her clothes aside in a neat, folded pile. Her shoes sat just beside.

A shiver ran through her. Nothing a steamy bath couldn't cure. Although the floor was kept dry magically to prevent injury, Hermione still stepped gingerly to the nearest set of faucets. She twisted one and out poured luxuriously bubble bath. The scent of lavender made her senses sing, and she couldn't help but smile. Another faucet. Then another. Water began to fill the great bath at an impressive rate, and soon it was prepared for her—a bath the size of a swimming pool. All to herself.

She giggled girlishly, and immediately clamped a hand over her mouth when she was greeted with an echo. She'd been louder than she thought, but her enthusiasm couldn't be prevented. The sheer sight of the soothing water made her feel better.

Slowly, she sunk to a sitting position on the water's edge. Her feet hit the water first, and goosebumps freckled her legs and arms. She smirked as the hair raised on the surface of her body. Deeper. She let herself gradually slide into the water, and when all but her head was submerged, she let out a satisfied sigh. In an instant her body felt renewed. The bubbles and oil did their magic, so to speak. Soon she was swimming just for the hell of it—just for fun. Hermione couldn't think of a time recently that she'd done something just for **fun**!

The water felt so nice on her skin. Being hunched over textbooks for hours and hours was not pleasant, and neither was the scratchy fabric of her school clothes. All her troubles seemed to melt away. Even if it was just for a little while, the worry she'd been expelling over her Arthimancy test was far from her mind.

She spent a good forty minutes in the bath just swimming around and enjoying the aroma and healing sensations. When she felt ready to return to the Slytherin common room, she swam over to the steps and got out. Her bare flesh hit the air and she breathed in sharply. It was almost shocking, but she retrieved her wand from the side of the pool and whispered fiercely, "accio towel!"

A beige towel came zooming towards her from a rack across the room, and she dried off quickly, hoping that she could quickly dress and warm up.

As she dropped the towel to the floor next to the ledge under an intricate rose window, she heard something. She immediately tensed up, her head tipped to the side for optimal hearing. She tried to write it off; it was nothing. Just a leaky faucet or the water draining. But she could no longer deny it when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Granger."

She felt like melting away right in that moment. The voice unmistakably belonged to Draco Malfoy, the one person who contributed most to her stress.

She stood up a little straighter, suddenly self-conscious. Her cream-colored skin seemed to glow in the darkness of the bathroom. The only light that illuminated the room was from the moon, and it cast an ethereal shine upon her.

And though she was not the most beautiful of the Slytherin girls, Draco could not help but find her naked silhouette beautiful. She was not particularly curvaceous, but she had been hiding underneath baggy blouses and too-long skirts for so long…No one would ever have guessed at what lay beneath.

"E-enjoying the view?" She quipped, though the unsteadiness in her voice made her sound weak.

"Oh quite." He purred. She could almost hear the satisfied smirk in his voice. His tone gave it all away even as she was facing away from him.

"Fancy giving me some privacy?" She asked, a little more confidently this time.

"I don't fancy it, no. I know what I **would** fancy, however."

"W-what?"

"You've been wound so tight lately, Granger. And I know I'm partly to blame. But you and I both know why I am the way I am. I like to play with people, tease them." Hermione could feel him getting closer to her, and it unsettled her. Yet, it also excited her. "Especially ones I like." He whispered into her ear. She hadn't realized just how close he was, and she shivered helplessly. "You're brilliant, Granger. And I know you like to act like you detest me. Most people do. But admit it. I intrigue you. You should give me a chance. Show you what you're missing…"

Hermione shook her head. Logic said no. But yet…

"No." She said, not as firm as she had hoped. Her uncertainty was blatant.

"No? I think I know something else that's a little tight..." He grasped her by the hips, making her gasp and bolt upright.

"Malfoy!" She hissed.

"Give in…" He murmured against her neck, lightly pressing his lips to the skin between her jaw and her earlobe. An involuntary moan escaped her parted lips. Hermione colored instantly and turned to face him, but before she could utter one syllable, her lips were caught by his. At first she protested, as if she were still trying to form her argument. But her resolve quickly disintegrated, and she gave in to his violent kiss. She still felt vulnerable being so exposed in front of the fellow Slytherin Prefect, but it wasn't _all_ bad.

Another Slytherin trait: strong desire. Whether it was an expensive bauble, good grades, winning a trophy, or a person. They knew what they wanted. And though her reasoning told her no, she was consumed with lust.

"You're right," she whispered against Draco's lips when he finally relented. "You've pissed me off more times than I can count. But in between translating runes or practicing charms, I…" she blushed, still not comfortable admitting this to him.

"Mmmmm?" He hummed.

"I imagine things."

He smirked, grabbing her arse forcefully and pulling her even closer. He was rewarded with her quickening breath.

"What kind of things?" He coaxed, punctuating each word with a kiss to her neck, collarbone, the swell of her breast…

He quickly undressed and pushed her over to the ledge, a comfortable size for what he was planning to do. She didn't struggle. In fact, she enjoyed the forcefulness. She was always so in control of herself…it was nice to be _taken_ control of for once. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, Draco had nudged her legs apart and snuck his middle finger into her. Hermione cried out in shock.

"Mmm." He mumbled. "Wet. And you **are** wound tight. Have you ever…done this before? Yourself?"

"N-no." Hermione answered, just barely able to speak as he made small, maddening circles. She hadn't. Any time she ever had alone was usually spent reading or studying. Even if she had nothing to do, _something_ else was always occupying her mind.

"No? Oh, that will change." He ceased the circles and put his other hand firmly against her hip bone. He leaned over her, bare chest brushing against her breasts. The sensation of his bare skin on hers made her skin blaze. It felt like a rush of blood to the head. "'Cause when I'm not there and you're alone, you'll imagine things. Just like you said you do. And you'll remember the feel of me inside you. And it'll drive you insane." As he spoke the last word, he pushed his finger deep inside of her, brushing her walls, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Hermione.

He was good. Once she got used to the feel, she found herself enjoying his technique. He probed deeper, deeper, and her mouth fell open in silent ecstasy. Soon his pointer and middle were working in tandem, forcing their way inside her and hitting all the spaces she knew were there but could never bring herself to discover. She felt her back arch, but tried to resist. She grasped Malfoy's near-platinum hair desperately for support, and just as she felt she was getting close, he stopped all together.

Her breathing was ragged and sounded pained.

"You like that, Granger?" He chuckled darkly when he saw her nod her head feebly. She was still reeling from feeling so much sensation at once, and then suddenly feeling nothing. She was still throbbing, empty, aching for him to enter her. Fingers, mouth, member…she didn't care. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked her as he gently stroked himself. She watched him with interest, nodding her head as an answer. Part of her wanted to push his hand away, do the job herself…but she could not find the strength. "Tsk tsk. And I thought you were pure."

"Montague. Last year at the Christmas party. Horrible." She rasped, feeling herself swell imagining him inside of her.

"I want you to beg." He said suddenly, leaning over her. He was so close. _So close_. Hermione tried to pull him closer, to ease her torment and alleviate the pressure. But Draco pushed her back down. "Beg for me to touch you. I want to hear how much you want me. How bad do you want me to fuck you?"

"You're evil, Malfoy." Hermione groaned.

"Well you know that not all Slytherins are evil. But the reputation has to come from somewhere." He rubbed his thumb over her clit, and she let out a strangled cry of thrill and anguish. "Beg."

"P-please," she whispered.

"Please _what_?"

"Please Malfoy. I want you to fuck me. Like I've always wanted. Fuck me."

His lips curled into a devious grin and he bent his head down to the space between her legs. He could smell her arousal, and it ignited the primal side of him. He slowly licked her top to bottom, and she let out a high-pitched 'oh!' She was enjoying it, this little bout of teasing. But it was only increasing the tension that she so wanted to relieve. He swirled his tongue inside of her, savoring the taste of her cunt.

"I love the taste of you, Granger." He said between kisses to the inside of her thighs. The tip of his tongue played with her folds, and she squirmed in reaction.

"J-just…Ugh!" She screamed. "Just fuck me, damn it! Fuck me, Malfoy!"

With one last, drawn-out movement of his tongue, Malfoy got on top of her once more. He let his hard cock brush against her, and her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation.

"You want this, Granger? How bad do you want me in that wet, warm pussy of yours?" His voice was rough and demanding. She could feel the tip teasing her, and all she wanted was to feel full, whole…

"I want you inside of me, Malfoy."

Without another word he thrust into her. A strangled 'Uuhhhh' came from her lips, and with each movement her moans became louder and more desperate. At first Draco went slow, but Hermione hitched her legs on either side of him, allowing him better access. "Faster," she demanded, digging her heels into his back. He obliged her immediately, thrusting in and out of her at a quickened rate. For all his effort he was rewarded with great expressions of pleasure. Hermione could feel herself getting closer, closer…she didn't expect anything to come of this. She hadn't ever before. But simply getting there was worth it all. "Please don't stop…" She breathed out against his neck. He looked down at her as he pulling in and out, and for a few brief seconds, they shared a kiss. Hermione could taste her warmth still on his lips, but this was soon forgotten as he pushed himself as deep as he could reach…

"Oh!" She exclaimed, raking her fingernails down his back. He purred at the sensation and nipped at her neck. She felt warmth spread throughout her body as he plunged deeper. She reveled in the feeling of him re-entering her each time. The feeling of fullness was the most satisfying thing she had ever experienced.

Malfoy grasped her breast and massaged them firmly as he continued. Hermione felt herself getting there, to the edge…

"Oh goodness. Oh my God." She sighed. Malfoy had a look of determination on his face; focus creased his brow. "Ohh!" And relief spread throughout her body, and all other thoughts were forgotten from her mind. She felt immobilized for a few seconds from the strength of her orgasm. Draco (pleased with himself for achieving this feat) thrust his cock into her once, twice, three more times, and then he, too, finished. He had been resisting release with the hope that he could get Hermione there and push her over the edge. He hovered over her for a few seconds before collapsing next to her. The two of them lay staring at the ceiling, trying to steady their erratic breathing.

"Well that was…" Malfoy began, but could not find the proper word to complete the thought.

"We should do that again some time." Hermione offered, giggling when she realized what she had said.

"Maybe after that Arithmancy test next Friday. The one you've been killing yourself over." Draco suggested, tracing small circles with his pointer finger on Hermione's side.

"Damn!" She bolted upright, covering her chest with her arm and brushing her other hand through her bushy hair that now looked like she hadn't washed it in weeks. Sex hair. How attractive.

"What?"

"I should probably get back to studying." She groaned.

"At this hour?" Draco questioned, sitting up with her.

"You can never be too prepared." Hermione admonished. "Unlike you I'm not just going to hope and pray I retained enough from the in-class time to pass the test."

"So where do we go from here?" Malfoy asked, his chin perched on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Her brown eyes wide and manic.

"Well I hope this wasn't just a one-time event. I'd quite like to explore this relationship. I think we'd be unstoppable." Hermione just stared at him, words failing. "Besides," he pressed his lips lightly to her skin. "I don't think I could ever have anyone else after that. Your body…perfect."

"I'm not perfect." Hermione argued.

"Maybe not. But to me…" he shrugged.

"Let's get dressed." Hermione sighed. She pushed herself off the ledge and retrieved her clothes. Draco watched as she pulled on her knickers, trying to remember the image of her bare and glowing in the moonlight.

When both were fully clothed (much to Draco's lament), Hermione took a deep breath, assessing the situation.

"Cannot believe we just did that." She shook her head, heading towards the door.

"Do you regret it?"

"Ask me again tomorrow." She laughed, casting him a glance. He was watching her intently.

"Where do we go from here, Granger?"

"To the Common Room. You can help me study. Or vice versa, really."

"No, I mean…where do _we_ go from here? What does this mean for us?"

"I'm not sure, yet. But that's alright. We'll have time to figure it out."

"You have got to be the only girl who wants to **study** after sex."

Hermione shrugged and smiled. "And you've got to be the only guy who gets off on it."

He stopped, shocked that those words had come out of her mouth. Do-good, smarty-pants Granger.

"True," he conceded and followed her to the Common Room, where they spent the next few hours preparing for a test that was not even for another week. And yet, it felt like the most appropriate way for the pair to finish off such an evening.


End file.
